Magia Record English Wiki
* Magical Girls * Memoria * Doppel * Translated Stories * Enemies * Items * Drop List * Events News Welcome!= Welcome & Spoiler Warning Please note that this Wiki originally followed the game's JP server, though we are working hard on integrating NA server content. There is a significant amount of content on JP that has not been released on NA yet, so be warned: there will be '''spoilers' in these pages!'' This wiki is a community project - if there's something you'd like to see added or changed, feel free to contribute. Alternatively, discuss it with us on the Discord. |-|X’mas Pastries Maker (UPDATED)= For players on the JP server, a new Mini-game, X’mas Pastries Maker, is available until 26th December 2019 14:59 JST. Play the Mini-game to help build up towards the global giveaway campaign targets for a free wallpaper and Spirit Enhancement Items. Find out more by visiting the official website (JP) on your smartphone or tablet. UPDATE: The global completion target of 100% has been achieved! The RikaRen wallpaper can be downloaded from the official website, while in-game rewards have been distributed to all players on 26th December 2019. |-|End-of-Year Dream Lottery (JP)= Lottery Prize Draw Banner To celebrate the upcoming Magia Record TV Anime, an "Anime Pre-Air Special ~Nightly Magireco Chat" will be airing just before the first episode. As part of this, players on the JP server can enter into a prize draw lottery, with the winner being picked live on air. Players on the JP server can enter the lottery prize draw by clicking on the Dream Lottery Banner on the home screen. There are several prizes offered based on the VA making the draw. Possible prizes include: * Asakura Momo (Tamaki Iroha): Apple iPad Pro (11", Wi-Fi, 256GB) Silver (3 available) *Amamiya Sora ((Nanami Yachiyo): Tickets for 2 people to the Magia Record TV Anime event to be held in June 2020 (5 available) *Natsukawa Shiina (Yui Tsuruno): Autographed poster signed by TrySail (5 available) * "Promised Blood" Group VAs: 250 Magia Stones * Kagome's VA: 1 Gacha Ticket Note: While not explicitly stated, a JP address is usually required for physical prizes. |-|Magia Record Anime 2020= Magia Record Anime Coming January 2020 The Magia Record anime will begin airing on January 4th, 2020. A number of details were revealed at Magia Day 2019, including: * A new character named Kuroe, voiced by Hanazawa Kana * A new OP by TrySail, "ごまかし", and as yet unnamed new ED by ClariS The first two episodes were previewed at AnimeNYC 2019 along with a preview of episode 3. Further previews are available on the official website. Check out the official website (JP) for more details. Featured Content JP= |-| NA= Magical Girls - Listed by maximum rank, then minimum rank, then release date, then alphabetical order |¤}} }} Navigation Download JP= * iOS * Android * APKPure |-|NA= * iOS * Android * APKPure Twitter JP= JP Stream |-|NA= NA Stream Discord Join us at the Magia Record Discord serverMagia Record Discord server! Gamepress Wiki Playing the NA version of Magia Record? Visit the Gamepress wikiGamepress wiki for information aimed at NA MagiReco players. Events JP= JP Events |-| NA= NA Events Latest Activity Category:Info Hub Category:Navigation